Let Your Heart Hold Fast
by Island Wolf
Summary: [short Redorbshipping drabble based on the song of the same name] Every year he spoke to her through flowers. There were no words, no letters or calls - just the dried and pressed blossoms she kept next to her bed and next to her heart.


Island Wolf: Blame this one entirely on the fact that I binged watched How I Met Your Mother all afternoon. So many feels, dear sweet Christ. So I birthed this fluffy little fucker because my head was going to explode otherwise. I'm warning you it's so sweet it's a little (lot) sickening.

So, this based on my fleeting and feeble knowledge of Victorian flower language and the song 'Let Your Heart Hold Fast' by Fort Atlantic. I own neither the song nor pokemon. Enjoy my fellow saps :P

* * *

She remembered the day he left.

It was overcast and the wind was blowing stiff and cold down from the north – still it was a welcome reprieve from the maelstrom that had ravaged Hoenn just hours before. Between the scorching sun and the roaring typhoons she'd gladly taken a slate grey sky and cooling breeze. The two men who'd nearly brought an entire region to ruin had their backs to her, slowly descending Mount Pyre's steps. He had stopped and turned back to look at her, earth brown eyes regarding her carefully. The wind sent a wing of fire-red hair across his pale brow and he turned away, following the other man down into the mist.

She'd let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill down over her cheeks. The wind suddenly died when they'd disappeared from sight and the western horizon blazed with streaks of orange and carmine. The warmth on her face had made her smile and she laid both hands on the orbs one last time, feeling the faint pulse of power resonate deep within her core. A farewell from the titans of earth, sea and sky.

A year later she'd received the first flower.

It had been carefully dried and pressed, folded between heavy parchment that smelt earthy and sweet. It had borne no writing, no postmark and she'd been left standing on her doorstep with a delicate purple Bellflower in her hands. She'd smiled, placed the flower between the pages of a notebook and thought no more of it

That was, until the next year came around.

She'd found the envelope on her welcome mat and opened it to be greeted by the same fragrant scent of wildflowers and spring. Sage, Allium and Raspberry blossoms were pressed and preserved against the parchment in her hands and she placed them in the same book as the Bellflower. Another year later to the day, her morning was coloured by purple Hyacinth, Hazel, and bright yellow Goldenrod. The year after that it was Freesia and Daffodil and she'd finally gotten curious.

_All my days are spent  
All my cards are dealt  
Oh the desolation grows  
Every inch revealed  
As my heart is pierced  
Oh my soul is now exposed_

The flowers were spread across the coffee table and a book of flower lore and language open in her lap. She twirled the Bellflower between her fingers and smiled softly. Gratitude, good health, prosperity, reconciliation, forgiveness, remorse, encouragement...friendship. She placed the flowers back between the pages of her book and held it tight to her chest. Cliché, most certainly but...appreciated all the same.

_In the ocean deep  
In the canyons steep  
Walls of granite here I stand  
All my desperate calls  
Echo off the walls  
Back and forth  
Then back again_

She didn't have to wait another year for the next ones. The dawn of her birthday had found a Swellow gently tapping on her bedroom window, an envelope clutched in its beak. She stroked the bird's magnificent crest plumage and enjoyed the scent of orchids and hibiscus flowers. She gave the splendid bird an envelope to return with him and she hoped that wherever he was he would enjoy the carefully preserved forget-me-nots.

_To believe I walk alone  
Is a lie that I've been told_

When she'd finally beaten the League the Swellow had been waiting for her, perched patiently on the casement of her bedroom window. Spirea and Amaryllis were added to her collection.

_So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
Like the high tide takes the sand_

When her mother and father had died she'd spent every waking moment of that first heartbreaking week sitting at the foot of their graves. A Mightyena had quietly padded up beside her. There was no envelope clutched in his jaws, but a fresh bouquet. She touched the petals of Snowdrop, Pear blossom and Mullein as though they were made of glass and cried into the Mightyena's neck.

_At the bitter end  
Salt and liquid blend  
From the corner of my eye  
All the miles wrecked  
Every broken step  
Always searching always blind_

The anniversary came and the Mightyena returned, sitting on her doorstep with another bouquet in his mouth. Orange blossom, Heliotrope and...Lilac. She smiled and cried and smiled again as she held them close to her heart. She gave him Zinnias in return.

_Never fear, no never fear_

The flowers stopped coming after that. She'd opened the door on that bright spring morning, but her heart was still locked in midwinter's grip. She closed her eyes against the tears and cursed herself for being such a fool. The books and the flowers were locked away and she let her garden wither.

_So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
There's another hill ahead_

It was raining when she heard the knock on her door. Earth brown eyes and fire-red hair greeted her along with half-a-dozen roses.

He was soaked to the skin and breathing hard as though he'd run a mile. "I'm sorry I'm late -"

The rain was cold against her skin, but it felt like her chest was on fire as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. The roses scattered around her bare feet as he curled one arm around her waist and placed the other on the nape of her neck, pulling her flush against him. "You stupid – ridiculous – foolish – wonderful man."

She berated him between kisses and he laughed breathlessly. She pushed a sodden lock of his fiery hair away from his face. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm.

"Six years," she murmured and smiled even though she knew she was crying. "You really know how to romance a girl. But how long do I have you?"

He picked up one of the roses and pressed it into her hands. "For as long as you want me."

_So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
There's another hill ahead_

* * *

Island Wolf: Waaaarned you.


End file.
